Talk:Sis Sylvester/@comment-6591898-20130210155844
Everything seemed fresh and new; things we’re going just fine. The kids entered the room and took their respective seats as Kerwin wrote on the board “SECTIONALS!”. “Alright, guys! Welcome back!” Said Kerwin, as the kids cheered up and made some noise. “Okay! There’s been some trouble with Coach Sis, but I think we are all set now and ready to go! This is a new year and I’m pretty sure we’ll show everyone how amazing you guys are.” Everyone clapped in response. “I’m so excited!” Exclaimed Drew. “Okay, okay. So, now that we got everything set we just have to-“ “Oh, I’m gonna stop you right there, Wing-wing.” Said Coach Sis as she interrupted Kerwin’s speech entering the room. “Sis, what are you doing here? I thought we went over this already. We’re staying and there’s nothing you can do about it.” Said Kerwin. He let out a sigh in annoyance. “Here comes trouble…” Whispered Jade, a little too loud unfortunately for her. Sis started walking up to her and she froze in her seat. Coach Sis let out a muffled laugh “Looks like… We have a smart one here.” Sis stopped right in front of Jade and looked at her for a few seconds before speaking again. “You know… A few days ago I went to New York to buy an exotic African viper and I went to Chinatown, or as the rice king over there would call it, Town, and I happened to see a dragon statue that looked just like you. You both seem to have the same amount of scales your faces.” Jade slightly turned her head down as Sis went back to Kerwin. “You can’t just walk in here and insult everyone!” Yelled Kerwin at Sis. “What the hell are you thinking? You are not gonna bully us and we’re not gonna give up because of you.” “Oh, it’s quite the opposite, buddy… I’m here to help.” Sis grinned at Kerwin, who had a puzzled look on his face. “Help? What are you up to?” He asked. “You see… I care about your well being, children, which is why I did a little research and I found out that every school needs an arts department that handles drama clubs, poetry clubs, the school musical committee and your glee club. I filed an application to Principal Sasha a couple hours ago, nominating myself as the school’s new art director.” She smiled at everyone as they were left mouth agape. “Wait, wait, wait! I can’t believe Sasha nominated you as arts director and especially since you applied a few hours ago.” Said Kerwin. “Oh! No. The application resulted in nothing…” Said Sis. “Then how did you…” Asked Kerwin. “Which is why I felt I was obligated to release a video of our dear principal drunk at last year’s teachers’ reunion. I call it a personal master piece, specially the part when he takes off his pants and dances on the table. But we sorted it out.” She spotted a sarcastic grin at Kerwin. “So you blackmailed him?” Asked Luke. “Of course not! I’m sorry, who are you again?” Said Sis in response. “Luke.” “Perfect. Freak number five.” Said Sis. “Okay, that’s it!” said Kerwin, dragging Sis out of the room. “You can’t just call them freaks! What does this thing mean exactly?” “It means everything and anything you plan on doing with this little freak show of yours needs to go through my approval first and I expect your setlist for sectionals in my office by tomorrow!” Sis turned away and was about to leave when Kerwin stopped her. “You know, Sylvester, you’ve been attacking us and trying to tear us down, but that is all to cover up this huge hole that lives inside of you.” Said Kerwin. “You don’t want to mess with me, Asian guy. And I know this must be really hard and painful for you, but you should keep your eyes open, because you don’t know who you’re playing with.” Blurted out Sis. “Oh, but I do. You are dry. You don’t have a heart and your total lack of talent turns you bitter. You don’t know what it is to be passionate about something. You don’t know what it is love and maybe you never will. You don’t know what it is to dream and you’ll die alone because you are dead inside!” Yelled Kerwin. Sis shot him a death glare. “I’m-I’m sorry, I did-“ “You don’t know ANYTHING about me! But congratulations… You just made taking you and your stupid club down ten times more delicious.” Said Sis as she turned her back on Kerwin and left. As Sis leaves Kerwin behind, ‘Girl On Fire’ starts playing and Sis starts singing. ♪ She's just a girl, and she's on fire Hotter than a fantasy, lonely like a highway She's living in the world, and it's on fire Feeling the catastrophe, but she knows she can fly away ♪ '' '' Sis walks around the hallways as she sings''.'' '' '' ♪ Oh, she got both feet on the ground And she's burning it down Oh, she got her head in the clouds And she's not backing down… ♪ '' '' She sings around the hallways as she remembers her first performance in her school’s musical. Flashes of her performing on stage come to her as she sings and then back at her. '' '' ♪ This girl is on fire This girl is on fire She's walking on fire This girl is on fire ♪ '' '' '' (We see flashes of Sis yelling at people on the hallways) ''♪ Everybody stands as she goes by ‘Cause they can see the flame that's in her eyes ♪ (It gradually switches to flashes of young Sis getting home excited and she watches her father hit her mother in a fight) ♪ Watching as she's lighting up the night ♪ (Sis then runs to her room, shuts the door and cuddles up with a Broadway poster as tears run down her cheeks) ♪ But nobody knows that she's a lonely girl And it's a lonely world ♪ (It switches back to Sis in the girl’s bathroom staring into the mirror as tears come down and she wipes them) ♪ But she gon' let it burn, baby, burn, baby! ♪ (She reapplies her make-up, fixes her hair and walks out of the bathroom) '' '' ♪ This girl is on fire This girl is on fire She's walking on fire This girl is on fire ♪ '' '' '' Sis reaches her office, opens her desk drawer and pulls out a portrait of her mother on stage. She looks at it and holds it close to her chest. '' '' ''♪ Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh'' ''Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh'' ''Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh'' ''Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh'' ''Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh'' ''Oh, oh, oh'' ''Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!'' ''She’s just a girl and she’s on fire! ♪''''' '' '' Sis turns around as we see Gauri, Perry and Jas standing in front of her desk. She sits down and glares at them. “Ladies… You are joining the Glee Club.” She smiles an evil smile and the episode ends.